


Now Or Never

by pippen2112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Teasing, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), Voltron NSFW Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Shiro shifts foot to foot in the hall outside Ulaz’s door, barefoot in his pajamas.  His heartbeat keeps stuttering in his ears, and his hands feel clammy against his thighs.  He feels like a fool, loitering outside Ulaz’s door and trying to summon up the courage to knock.Written for Voltron NSFW Week's Free Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demenior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/gifts).



> This work was inspired by the following post by Tumblr user Domenior: https://domenior.tumblr.com/post/173855321502/ive-been-very-into-the-idea-of-shiro-being-a  
> Thank you for letting me play with this idea! And a special thanks to Zopp for beta reading a draft and helping me get this story finished.
> 
> This is the first half of the story. I hope to have the rest finished within the week.

Shiro shifts foot to foot in the hall outside Ulaz’s door, barefoot in his pajamas. His heartbeat keeps stuttering in his ears, and his hands feel clammy against his thighs. He feels like a fool, loitering outside Ulaz’s door and trying to summon up the courage to knock. _For fuck’s sake, you survived the arena. This isn’t an enemy or an opponent. This is your boyf—_ Shiro cuts that thought short.

He and Ulaze have been seeing each other for nearly two months now, since they traced the coordinates in Shiro’s arm back to the Mamora outpost in the Thaldycon system and Ulaz tried to sacrifice himself so Voltron and the Castle of Lions could escape _—_ would have sacrificed himself if the Black Lion hadn’t had other ideas. Even now, Shiro doesn’t know what happened, but one minutes he was watching Ulaz’s ship sink into the Ro-Beast’s energy beam, and a flash of light later, Ulaz was collapsed in Black’s cockpit, in shock but alive.

 _But does it really count as “seeing each other” if all you let Ulaz do is put his arm around you in the common room and give you a kiss and nuzzle to say good night?_ Shiro scowls at the dark thought, even if he can’t find fault with it.

But the Castle is currently en route to the Blade of Marmora’s homebase, much to Princess Allura’s dismay. In just a few days, Ulaz will be reunited with the Blade and Shiro may never see him again. Fisting his hands at his sides, Shiro exhales. If he wants to do this, to move forward with their relationship, it’s now or never.

Swallowing his hesitation, Shiro raps his knuckles against the door. For a split second, he considers sprinting back across the ship to his quarters and hiding in his bunk until morning. Before he can bolt, the door slides open, and Ulaz ducks his head under the mantle, his furry chest bare to his waist, his ears perked up and his expression surprisingly composed for someone who’s evening was just interrupted. As soon as Shiro gets a glimpse of him, butterflies flutter in his stomach. He grins briefly, his chin dipping to hide his rosy cheeks. “Hey,” Shiro says quietly, scrubbing his prosthetic up into his hair. “Do you have a… I mean, um, if you aren’t busy, I…”

Ulaz lets out a short resonant laugh, just loud enough to catch Shiro’s attention. “I was wondering if you were ever going to knock.” Ulaz ducks back into his room, standing clear of the doorway. “Please, Shiro, come in.”

If his cheeks were burning before, now they must be bright enough to be seen all the way to Olkarion. But truth be told, the teasing tone settles his nervous jitters, soothing the heavy pressure in his chest into something light and breathless. Head bowed, Shiro follows Ulaz into his room, clasping his hands behind his back to stop his fidgeting.

To pacify Allura, Ulaz accepted a room halfway across the Castle, a modest bunk and closet with an attached bathroom. But Ulaz has moved the bunk’s mattress to the floor and arranged the blankets and pillows into a tidy little nest. When Shiro sees it, his grin broadens. 

Ulaz settles into his nest gracefully, folding his legs under him and patting a space beside him, beckoning Shiro closer. And despite his nerves, Shiro’s not about to have this conversation while standing at parade rest across the room. He drops onto the edge of the mattress, his knee grazing Ulaz’s; in turn, Ulaz lays one hand across the nape of Shiro’s neck, fur soft and warm against Shiro’s skin. 

“What did you wish to discuss, Shiro?” Ulaz asks gently, the tone he favors when he and Shiro are in private.

Shiro’s breathing speeds up despite himself. He pulls his hands into his lap and toys with the hem of his shirt. _You can do this,_ he tells himself; even if he only half-believes it, the mantra helps. “I wanted to…” He trails off, dissatisfied with the words. “We’ve been…” Again, the words sound wrong. Squeezing his eyes shut, he blurts, “I’d really like it if you took my virginity, please.”

There’s a pause that makes his skin crawl and his mind spin. What if he’s misread those late night talks and tender touches? What if that’s just how the Galra are with their comrades? And even if he doesn’t remember much from the year he spent in captivity, he knows the Galra are more than capable of fornication. It turns out that even across species, the sounds of sex are universal. 

Ulaz’s grip remains firm around Shiro’s neck, his thumb moving in soothing circles against Shiro’s shoulder. “Forgive me, Shiro, but I only got a partial translation. What is a “virginity”?” Except Ulaz pronounces it “vree-jean-eye-tie,” and Shiro honestly doesn’t know if that makes this whole situation better or worse.

Holding his face in his hands, Shiro takes a deep breath before answering. “Back on earth, I was so focused on getting into the Garrison and making it to space, I ended up missing a couple things about growing up.” When Ulaz doesn’t speak, he goes on. “I never had a partner I felt comfortable around, so I never…”

Before he realizes it, Ulaz has him in his lap. He adjust Shiro so his face is pressed into the crook of Ulaz’s neck, the fur soft against his cheeks. Shiro wraps his arms around Ulaz and breathes in his scent and holds tight. God, if only he’d bit the bullet and had a one night stand while he was back on Earth _—_ lord knows he had plenty of offers he was too shy to accept. This is just embarrassing. 

Then again, Ulaz is warm and solid under him, and the ease with which he can manhandle Shiro _does things_ to Shiro. Leaves his guts tangled from somersaulting.

“I think I understand,” Ulaz whispers as he pets down Shiro’s back, the pads of his fingers rasping against Shiro’s t-shirt. “You’ve never mated.”

 _Mated._ Just the word makes him think of some of the porn links he used to watch when he needed a study break. Rough, vigorous couplings where both participants ended up on their hands and knees in an exhausted heap. His stomach flips at the image, his blood rushing southward so fast it leaves him woozy. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shiro nods. 

Ulaz hums, his hands smooth and steady across Shiro’s back, careful not to knick him with his claws. “You need not be afraid, Shiro. These weeks we’ve spent together, getting to know you when you are free to be yourself, I will cherish the for the rest of my days. I care for you, deeply, and the last thing I want is for you to put yourself into a position where you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know,” Shiro says, his shoulders sagging under the weight of his relief. Just admitting his inexperience has made his breathing easier. “I trust you, Ulaz. More than I ever dreamed I could.”

Purring, Ulaz ducks his head and nuzzles into Shiro’s hair. “I’m glad, darling. Your peace of mind matters more than any dalliance of pleasure. I wouldn’t dream of pressuring you to advance our relationship.”

Shiro’s brow furrows. He pushes away from Ulaz’s neck, far enough he can meet Ulaz’s eyes. Though still calm, Ulaz cocks his head, his ears twitching anxiously. “Do you…” Shiro pauses, shaking his head as he starts over. “And if I wanted to take things farther? To “advance our relationship”? What then?” He smiles meekly as he quotes Ulaz’s peculiar phrasing.

A deep rumble echoes through the room. Shiro jolts at the noise, looking around for the source when he realizes it’s coming from Ulaz. Deeper than a purr, resonating from his chest as Ulaz’s mouth tips open in surprise and his eyes glow with want. He digs his claws into Shiro’s shirt, possessive but not painful. Shiro gapes at the display. Usually Ulaz is a paragon of composure and control; to see him reacting so openly makes Shiro’s arousal pulse.

Snapping back to himself, Ulaz goes quiet. He takes long, low breathes and spreads his hands across Shiro’s back, rubbing in a silent apology. When Ulaz finally meets Shiro’s gaze, the tips of his ears are faintly pink and the corner of his mouth is pulled upward minutely. “If you were certain, I would spread you out upon my nest and explore every part of you, every idle fantasy, every stray desire. I would lay myself bare for you, a willing partner to your pleasure.” Ulaz drops his hands to Shiro’s hips, squeezing tightly. “ _If_ you were certain.”

Even as he tears up at Ulaz’s unflinching concern, Shiro’s hips jerk forward, seeking out friction and finding none. He bites his lip to ground himself, his skin tingling and his throat tight. Exhaling, Shiro stills himself. “I already lost you once.”

“But you didn’t,” Ulaz reassures him.

“We’re in the middle of a war. I could lose you tomorrow. I lost so many chances back on Earth because I was so desperate to see the stars.” He looks to Ulaz, meets his gaze with a slow steady blink. Ulaz’s glowing eyes widen, his fingers faintly trembling. _Now or never._ “I don’t want to go another night wondering if tomorrow I’ll be brave enough. I want this.” He cups the back of Ulaz’s neck and presses their lips together, his kiss sweet but full of promise. When they part, he presses his forehead to Ulaz’s, nuzzling their noses together in a Galra kiss. “I want _you_.”

With a heady growl, Ulaz pulls Shiro into his lap until they’re flush together. He peppers Galra and human kisses on every inch of Shiro’s skin, affection pouring through each touch. Gasping, Shiro arches into Ulaz, grind their hips together in sharp, self-conscious thrusts.

“Easy,” Ulaz murmurs against Shiro’s throat, his hands stilling Shiro’s haphazard jerks. “Not so rough. Let it build, my darling.” Ulaz guides his hips forward, smooth rolls that make heat well deep within him. “We have all night.”

Shiro’s throat constricts, desire skittering under his skin. His head falls back, his eyes closed tight as he soaks up every tiny sensation. He goes limp, trusting Ulaz to steer them toward mutual bliss. If he thinks too hard about it, he’s going to blush himself into oblivion, curl up into a ball, and wait for the universe to swallow him.

Want crests higher and higher in him with each roll of his hips, each kiss Ulaz leaves against his throat. He’s half-lost in their dirty, slow grind when Ulaz tugs at the hem of his shirt and asks, “May I remove this?”

His breath sticks in his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, he nods because his voice is nowhere to be found.

Ulaz hesitates. “Shiro,” he whispers, patient and reverent, “I need to hear you say it.”

He sucks in a hard breath. _You can do this,_ he reminds himself, swallowing hard. “Yes,” he says raggedly. “ _Please._ ”

Ulaz licks up his throat, humming praise as he slowly, carefully, draws up Shiro’s t-shirt, delicately maneuvering it over his head and off his arms. He shivers at the cold, goosebumps rise on his skin, and Ulaz runs his hands over Shiro to warm him up. The whisper of his silky fur, the rough pressure of his finger pads, the delicate points of his claws, every caress leaves him panting, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

When Ulaz touches his chest, fingertips trailing over his nipples, a moan spilling from his lips. His hips lurch forward without him, his entire body arching into the touch. 

Ulaz jolts under him, ears folding flat against his head. “Shiro, did I hurt you?”

It takes a moment for the words to sink through Shiro’s lust-addled brain. The question is so startling, he laughs. He whips his head back and forth, whimpering. “No, that’s a good noise. A very good noise.”

“Oh!” Ulaz breaks into a slow, predatory smile. “In that case.”

Without another word of warning, Ulaz touches Shiro’s chest again, this time purposely circling his nipples, the pressure and friction lighting up his brain. Shiro doesn’t hold back his moans; he tips his head back and resumes rolling his hips against Ulaz’s. Something shifts against his groin, something in Ulaz’s pants, twitching in time with Ulaz’s fingertips. Shiro’s mouth waters, and he grinds down faster. Only when Shiro is a panting, whimpering mess does Ulaz sooth his palms out across Shiro’s pecs. Purring contentedly, Ulaz nuzzles into Shiro’s collar bones, laving the skin with his tongue. 

Shiro shudders, clinging tighter to him. “More, please!”

Ulaz chuckles, and moments later, Shiro’s back hits the mattress. As he catches his breath, Shiro comes to to Ulaz crouched over him, his eyes liquid gold, the tips of his claws trailing down Shiro’s chest. Aching for everything Ulaz can give him, Shiro cranes forward, running his hands over Ulaz’s furred chest, kneading the muscles beneath. Ulaz hums appreciatively, splaying his hands over Shiro’s hips, nearly encircling them fully before his thumbs dance along Shiro’s waistband. “May I undress you further?”

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_“May I undress you further?”_

His hips pump forward. “Fuck, please!” 

A split-second later, Shiro freezes, his hands tensing in Ulaz’s fur. Embarrassment tightens in his chest—he’s a grown man, he should be so eager. But Ulaz presses a line of kisses down Shiro’s abs, lingering every time Shiro twitches. Groaning, Shiro lifts his hips to urge Ulaz along.

As Ulaz slides his sweatpants down his legs, Shiro sucks in breath after steadying breath. He can do this. More importantly, he wants to do this, wants to share this part of himself with Ulaz. When his pants slip off his feet, he exhales fully. He’s naked, laid bare in more ways than one. Cheeks burning, he bites his lip and glances up at Ulaz, worried he’ll see revulsion twisting his partner’s face. After all, Shiro has eyes. He knows first hand what a wreck his body has become. Scars everywhere, still too lean from his captivity despite the team’s best efforts, and of course, the prosthetic arm. His right hand flinches instinctively, pulling back.

But Ulaz takes his hand gently and presses it back to his chest. His fond gaze doesn’t waver; if anything, his eyes widen, and his mouth drops open. He drops to his knees between Shiro’s legs, trailing kisses over Shiro’s thighs adoringly. Shiro giggles at the fine fur tickling over his skin, but Ulaz doesn’t look away from Shiro’s groin. 

“Curious,” Ulaz mutters, head tilted to the side and ears perked. He draws to eye level with Shiro’s flushed, dripping dick. “From my studies of your species, I knew your phallus did not retract, but I never expected it would be so… so small.”

If he didn’t sound so awe-struck, Shiro would be shrinking away and reaching for his pants. Instead, he murmurs, “Um… just so you know, that’s kinda insulting. Among humans at least.”

Ulaz glances up at him, his eyes darting away in deference. “I meant no offense,” he replies as his gaze drifts back to Shiro’s dick, tilting his head the other way to get a different angle. Ulaz raises his forefinger to the head of Shiro’s cock, dabbing at a bead of precum before pulling back. “I only expected something… else.”

This time a laugh startles out of his chest. He knows Ulaz means no ill-will. He’s undoubtedly had his fair share of sexual encounters in the past, seen his fair share of alien genitalia, he’s just surprised by what he’s seen. Thankfully, Shiro watched enough porn back on earth to know he’s above average for humans, proportionally sized for his broad frame. 

Bowing his head, Ulaz runs his hands up Shiro’s thighs reverently. “But look,” he says as he wraps his hand around Shiro, stroking slowly, smoothly, minding his claws. Shiro shivers at the angel-soft fur and worn finger pads gliding over his length. He half-moans, biting his lip and clasping a hand over his mouth. Ulaz rumbles in pleasure. “I can hold all of you in my hand.”

More than all of him, really. Those shouldn’t be the hottest words Shiro’s ever heard, but unbidden, he thrust into Ulaz’s grip, groaning when Ulaz presses his thumb to Shiro’s balls. “Keep going,” Ulaz whispers, his eyes flitting up to Shiro. “Slow and steady. Take what you need.”

Shiro clamps his hand over his mouth, not quite silencing a whine. He rocks into Ulaz’s hand, shuddering at the mix of sensation. He bites his tongue, chasing his pleasure.

“I have another indelicate question,” Ulaz murmurs. 

Stilling his hips, Shiro look up and finds Ulaz’s brow wrinkled and his eyes tight. He looks concerned. “Yeah?”

Ulaz nuzzles against Shiro’s thighs, bashfully averting his gaze. “Are human males capable of penetrative mating?”

Suddenly, his heart lurches in his chest, and his mouth waters. The mating images flashes in his mind, on his hands and knees with Ulaz’s fur teasing at his back, Ulaz biting the nape of his neck as he thrusts into him. Shiro’s cock pulses, drooling precome oer Ulaz. 

“Yes,” he answers plainly, his voice weak as he stares at the thin pants Ulaz has yet to remove. And given their substantial size difference and Ulaz’s bafflement at Shiro’s cock size, he can only imagine what awaits him. He goes on, gulping. “It’s possible, but men don’t self-lubricate. And they… we,” he corrects, his face burning. “We need a lot of prep.”

Ulaz inclines his head, rubbing his nose against the crease of Shiro’s thigh. “You needn’t worry, Shiro. I have no intention of breeding you so suddenly.”

Shiro lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, silently cursing himself. He wants to have sex with Ulaz, to give Ulaz every part of him, but apparently that doesn’t mean every part of him is ready to be given.

“If I may, however,” Ulaz continues quietly, shyly, “I would like to see. If you would allow me the honor.”

Blushing so hard he goes a little lightheaded as his blood has to strain to between his face and his groin, Shiro nods and spreads his legs. He hooks his arm under his right knee and lifts it farther out of the way, baring his perineum and the flesh of his ass. “It’s down there,” he pauses, struggling to sustain his voice. “Between the cheeks.”

Ulaz rumbles again, his eyes lidded and his grin broad. His fingers tremble against Shiro’s hips. He kisses Shiro’s thigh and shifts farther down the bed for a better view. 

Shiro closes his eyes, praying the dark might ease the tension rippling through his limbs. He wants this, that remains unchanged, but it’s a new situation, unfamiliar and strange. But every breath makes his gut clench. God, would it kill Ulaz to go a little faster?

The worn pads of Ulaz’s fingers trail over his cheeks, squeezing gently before easing them apart. Willpower alone keeps Shiro flat against the mattress. Warm breath puffs over his inner thighs, light in comparison to Shiro’s ragged panting. He clenches reflexively. “Oh,” Ulaz whispers suddenly, the point of his claw gently circling Shiro’s entrance. “You do not exaggerate, Shiro. It will take patience and effort to open you sufficiently.” Then he purrs softly, nuzzling against Shiro’s ass and breathing in deeply. “I can hardly imagine how you would look spread on my cock, but I would greatly enjoy the opportunity.”

The thought makes heat surge through him. He moans, imagining how long it would take to stretch him out, how he’d cling to Ulaz, begging and keening and writhing for more, more, _more._

He barely hears Ulaz murmur, “I wonder,” before something warm and wet circles his hole. Something meaty and unyielding and surprisingly dexterous. A tongue. Ulaz’s tongue. Ulaz is licking him _down there_. “You don’t have t—” Just as he protests, the point of Ulaz’s tongue presses into his furl. And immediately, a wet lurch of desire ripples through him. “ _Oh fuck me!”_

Ulaz purrs, the teasing vibration quivering through his tongue, and Shiro’s eyes roll back into his head. He keens, scrambling for something solid to tether him to reality. Oh, he’s seen this done in plenty of porn, but it feels nothing like he imagined. He fists the bedsheets under him, angling his hips to give Ulaz better access.

Chuckling, Ulaz retracts his tongue. “Have you ever touched yourself here?”

Shiro nods, still shaking at the sensation echoing through his most delicate skin. “Not often. Every now and again when I can find the time, but I haven’t had the energy to explore recently.”

“But just you? No one else.”

“Not until now.”

Ulaz growls, burying his face in Shiro’s thigh and sucking hard. Shiro arches into the pressure, craving more. When Ulaz pulls back, his fur is mussed, his eyes luminous, and there’s a red patch welling on Shiro’s skin. Ulaz traces the hickey, smiling softly. “I would like to watch you explore yourself one day. To see how you bring yourself pleasure. What you enjoy most.”

He shudders, his cock twitching and drooling needily. Oh, he’s imagined that before, pleasuring himself for a partner, performing. Never for a crowd, just for someone he trusted. Maybe someone he loved. Touching himself to rile up his partner, teasing them both until the tension broke and one of them lunged for the other. Throat thick, he nods. “I’d like that. One day.”

With another possessive rumble, Ulaz surges back between his legs, devouring Shiro’s hole like a starving man. Keening, Shiro presses back against him. He squirms under so much stimulation, reaching down and cupping the back of Ulaz’s head, raking his nails over his scalp. Ulaz groans into him, his tongue flicking back and forth so fast it leaves him gasping. And when Ulaz palms Shiro’s dick, pumping in time with his tongue, Shiro aches for more.

Ulaz pauses just long enough to whisper, “When you’re ready, Shiro. Don’t hold back. Just feel.”

“I wanna see you,” Shiro blurts, leaning up onto his elbow and tugs Ulaz back from between his legs. Ulaz’s lips are ruddy, the delicate fur around his mouth is damp, and the longer fur at the top of his head sticks straight up. At the sight of him, Shiro gasps and closes the distance between them. Heedless of the mess, he cups the back of Ulaz’s neck and kisses him deeply, moans into his mouth and arches into Ulaz, begging when every line of his body as he presses their foreheads together. “Wanna see all of you. Please.”

Purring, Ulaz squeezes Shiro’s thigh and draws back to the foot of the nest. He shucks his pants without ceremony. Lilac fur continues down from his chest, tufting at his groin. His sheath is open, slick pooling at the lower edge, a flushed flared head poking through the folds. Inch after glorious inch, Ulaz’s dick emerges, rosy-tinged violet skin and row after row of what look like scales covering the shaft. 

Shiro gapes, his mouth watering and his gut clenching in want and fear. By the time he pulls his jaw off the ground, Ulaz is chuckling fondly. He leans down and cups Shiro’s cheek, running his thumb over Shiro’s lower lip. “Breathe darling. We move at your pace. Tonight and always. There are more ways to find pleasure than through penetration.”

Swallowing hard, Shiro nuzzles into Ulaz’s palm, pressing Galra kisses along his wrist. If his eyes are teary and his cheeks burn, not even Ulaz can see him now. His fingers itch to thread through Ulaz’s fur, but he holds himself back. For now. “Could I… Would it be ok if I tried blowing you?”

Ulaz cocks his head to the side. “I suppose, though I don’t find air currents particularly stimulating.”

Shiro snickers, shaking his head. “It’s a euphemism.” Despite his heated face, Shiro goes on. “I would very much like to put your penis in my mouth. _Please and thank you._ ”

Ulaz startles at the suggestion, his head whipping between Shiro and his own groin. “Is that… wise? It hardly seems safe or sanitary.”

 _If you think that’s unsanitary, I shudder to think what he’ll do when he finds out where he put his tongue._ Shiro bites his tongue to stop his retort and smiles up at Ulaz. “Let me show you, okay? Tuck in your claws and hold out two fingers.”

Ulaz looks down at free hand, flexing his fingers cautiously before retracting his claws. “If… if you’re certain,” Ulaz replies, one hand still firm on Shiro’s cheek, the other extended.

Heart fluttering, Shiro blinks through his tears. It’s stupid, really, but this is his first time, and acceptance is a strange and wonderful feeling. He gives Ulaz a watery smile, then leans toward Ulaz’s fingers. He kisses those worn finger pads, sweeping his tongue along Ulaz’s fingers and wrapping his lips around them. The fur tickles Shiro’s lips, sending fresh shivers up his spine. He let out a small whine and shoots a reassuring glance up at Ulaz. Ulaz breathes shallowly, his mouth gaping and his expression as excited and confused as Shiro feels. But he’s come this far; he’s not backing down now.

Shiro sucks Ulaz’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the long, powerful digits, letting his eyes fall shut as he concentrates. Ulaz’s breath hitches. Shiro suckles reassuringly, pulling back until just the fingertips are pillowed on his lips before dragging them back into his mouth. When he bottoms out, his gag reflex flutters. Ulaz twitches, an unconscious groan reverberating through his chest. Grinning, Shiro repeats the motion, grinning.

For less than a minute, Shiro works Ulaz’s fingers, experimenting with his suction and pressure. He’s done this before during some of his more involved masturbation sessions, fantasizing about a cock as he worked himself up. In theory he knows what he’s doing. Ulaz pulls his fingers free, trailing a spit damp finger over Shiro’s lip. Shiro cranes after his fingers, eager to resume his ministrations. Ulaz grins. “Though I don’t understand how anyone could confuse that with “blowing,” yes, I think I’d like to experience your mouth. If you’re still—”

Instead of letting Ulaz finish his statement, Shiro scrambles to the edge of the nest, planting himself between Ulaz’s thighs and kneeling up to take in Ulaz’s full heft. Now that he’s fully extended from his sheath, Shiro has to gawk at the length. The girth. In addition to the flared head, those scales along the length are engorged faintly, lifting away from the shaft. _Prongs_ , he realizes belatedly. Soft to the touch and secreting thin, clear fluid. Fully extended, he’s twice as long as shiro and thick enough at the base Shiro’s jaw aches at the sight alone. There’s no way he can take the whole thing. No way at all.

Ulaz cups the back of his head, kneading him gently. “As I approach climax, the prongs will extend fully. They are firm but not as rigid as my length. The undersides of the prongs are the most sensitive. Be gentle with them.”

Nodding, Shiro takes a deep, steadying breath. _Now or never_. Fingers trembling faintly, Shiro wraps his left hand around Ulaz, lightly massaging the length. Just like Ulaz said, the prongs are firm but give under his touch, twitching sporadically under Shiro’s hand. Ulaz hums and spreads his legs wider to accommodate Shiro. Beaming up at him, Shiro gently, carefully, lifts the tip to his lips.

Unlike the rest of him, Ulaz’s cock is smooth of fur. The velvety skin slides across Shiro’s tongue, warmer than he expected even though Ulaz has often commented about running hot. Closing his eyes, Shiro sucks Ulaz deeper, slick and saliva easing the way. Fuck, only a few inches in and Ulaz is already thicker than he looks. The prongs mostly stay limp against Ulaz’s length, occasionally dragging on Shiro’s tongue and cheeks. Idly, Shiro sweeps his tongue up under one row of prongs, testing the sensitivity when Ulaz lets out a yelp and bittersweet slick floods Shiro’s mouth. He groans at the taste, soothing the prongs back flat with his tongue and bobbing his head as far onto the length as he can, his hand works working the rest in careful strokes. 

In no time, Shiro loses himself to the rhythm. The prongs pressing down on his tongue. The down soft furn around Ulaz’s sheath tickling his hands. The sporadic bursts of slick filling his mouth. Shiro moans around each mouthful, swallowing needily and pumping for more. His dick throbs between his legs in time with his suckling, but he doesn’t have a free hand to palm himself. He can only channel that frustration to his lips and fingers and suck harder.

Suddenly, Ulaz curls a hand in Shiro’s hair and pulls him backward. Shiro gasps, straining after Ulaz’s dick but it falls from his grasp. Only then does Shiro realize how heavily he’s breathing, how much drool is dripping from his chin and splattering his chest, how much he aches. He fists his hands at his sides to stop himself from touching himself. Looking up at Ulaz, he finds those golden eyes wide, that broad chest rising and falling as Ulaz sucks in breath too. Shiro’s stomach flips “Good?” He asks self-consciously.

Purring, Ulaz kneels before him and licks Shiro’s chin clean before claiming his mouth, tongue plundering deep and hands ever-moving. Shiro keens, scrambling to return every touch. When they break for air, Ulaz whispers, “Divine, darling. You are more beautiful and giving than I deserve. Now,” Ulaz pauses, pressing Shiro backward onto the mattress and crawling over him until they’re face to face, “let me show you how I hope to return the favor.”

Just the tenor of his voice leaves Shiro bucking. Slick drips onto his shaft, but friction is nowhere to be found. Whimpering, he wraps his legs around Ulaz’s hips and pulls himself up until they’re pressed flush, chest to chest, groin to groin. Ulaz’s prongs engorge, rasping against him and leaving him gasping. With a rumbling groan, Ulaz presses one hand under Shiro’s back, supporting him effortlessly as he grinds them together, moving in counterpoint to Shiro’s shallow thrusts. 

“Just like that, Shiro,” Ulaz growls against his collarbones. “You’re a natural, my darling. Take everything you need. Everything you desire. It’s yours. Let it fill you up and spill over.”

Shiro pants, squirming as their cocks slide together, every thrust leaving him gasping.

“I feel it in you, Shiro. All that pleasure clenched deep.” Ulaz pauses, rutting against Shiro with sensuous hip rolls. “You’re nearly there, aren’t you?”

Nodding vigorous, Shiro whines and quickly smothers himself against Ulaz’s shoulder. “So close,” he whimpers. “ _So close_.”

Ulaz spreads his hand wide, one of his fingers dipping between Shiro’s ass cheeks and kneading. If that weren’t enough, Ulaz cranes down and laves his tongue over Shiro’s nipple. Keening, Shiro jerks against Ulaz, his hips moving fast.

“Perfect, Shiro. Whenever you’re ready, I want to feel you spill against me.”

With a sharp cry, Shiro tenses, all the pleasure in him breaking. He clings to Ulaz as his cock pulses and come spurts between them, pooling on his skin. His heart hammers in his ears, his head spinning and his legs go limp and he drops back onto the mattress. Before his brain catches up with the rest of him, Ulaz leans over him, cups his cheek, and kisses him. “Beautiful, Shiro,” he whispers reverently. “You are beautiful.”

Shiro’s cheeks burn hot as he nuzzles into Ulaz’s touch. “Thank you,” he says shyly.

Ulaz chuckles, his thumb stroking Shiro’s cheek. “I assure you, darling, the pleasure was entirely mine. Now, wait here for me. I will return in a moment.”

Shiro presses a Galra kiss to the heel of Ulaz’s hand and lets him go. As Ulaz retreats into the bathroom, Shiro settings into the nest. His skin tingles all over and his legs feel like they’ve turned to jelly. Training tomorrow will be a pain, but those are problems for another time. Instead, he rubs his hand over the empty spot in the nest and grins sheepishly. _Guess I’m not a virgin anymore._

Ulaz is back before he expects, a damp cloth in his hands, his fur wiped clean of slick and his penis already retracted into his sheath closed and hidden away. Before Shiro can ask, Ulaz sits beside him and gingerly mops the slick and come from his chest, groin, and legs. It’s so intimate, so caring, that Shiro tries to take the cloth and do it himself, but Ulaz merely gives him a stern look until Shiro settles back onto the mattress.

Once he’s sufficiently clean, Ulaz throws the cloth back into the bathroom and settles into the nest beside Shiro. He pulls Shiro to snuggle up against his chest and drapes a blanket over him, carefully tucking it under Shiro’s toes. Grinning sleepily, Shiro kisses Ulaz’s chest. Chuckling, Ulaz presses his face to the crown of Shiro’s head. “Sleep well, my darling. I’ll be with you when you wake.”

Yawning, Shiro nuzzles into Ulaz’s chest and lets his eyes fall closed. He doesn’t know what this will mean for their relationship going forward, or if they’ll even be able to sustain a relationship while the war persists, but none of that matters. Not now. For now, he has Ulaz pressed against him, safe and warm and caring. And that’s better than he’s had in a very long time.

With a sated sigh, Shiro lets himself rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Concrit welcome! Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
